Wanting
by erbkaiser
Summary: Teddy is at the Potters' Christmas Ball and is not having much fun, feeling left out. Can a certain quirky blonde cheer him up? / EWE AU with a snippet of Lunar Harmony / Written for the QLFC Finals Round 1


**Wanting**

Edward Lupin, "Teddy" to his friends and "That Werewolf Kid" to his rivals, stands leaning against the wall as the crowd mingles in the big room. It's the Potters' annual Christmas party and a good part of Wizarding Britain's ' _Who's Who_ ' is in the same room, dancing, chatting, or drinking. Over there are Professor Longbottom and his wife Hannah, talking animatedly with the ageing Headmistress McGonagall; near the centre of the room Draco Malfoy and his second wife Ginny are dancing; and not far from where Teddy is leaning against the wall he can see the hosts and his sort-of-parents Harry and Hermione talking with his grandma.

In past years Teddy was content to mingle with the assorted younger Potters and Weasleys, but he's a good two to three years older than all of them except for Vicky... _Victoire_ , and _she_ elected to stay at school this holiday. Teddy is certain that has something to do with the affections of an older Ravenclaw boy, and he's not bitter she dumped him on the Hogwarts Express starting this year, _no thank you_.

Apparently a cute fourteen-year-old Vicky became a _mature_ fifteen-year-old _Victoire_ and _Victoire_ doesn't think Teddy's metamorphmagus tricks are amusing any longer.

"Hey, Teddy! Me and Siri are gonna fly a bit, wanna join us?" Twelve-year old Jaz (or Jasmine) points at her twin brother who's already halfway out of the room, then glances back at him with eyes full of hope.  
"Nah, squirt, but you two have fun."  
"Don't call me squirt, Toad-warts," 'Jaz says with a cute pout, then her eyes light up again. "Come join us later then, okay? We're gonna fight the Weasley clan, and us Potters havta stick together!"

"Maybe later," Teddy concedes. Jaz always makes him smile, she and Sirius really do see him as their older sort-of-brother. In past years he even made his hair black and frizzy like theirs, but no longer. He's his own man, thank you.

Jaz has rushed off, and Teddy is standing there alone again. He smiles a little as he sees Draco Malfoy follow the kids outside, always the watchful one. Which probably also has a lot to do with Ginny never passing up a chance to fly, Teddy muses. As he watches the dancers some more he wonders if he should have invited some of his Hufflepuff housemates, like the Potters said he could, but none of them are really his friends. It's not easy for him at school. Not that he's being bullied or anything, but he's in one of the smallest years to ever attend Hogwarts, many families having died out or simply not having children during the War, so most of his housemates are Muggleborns. And they just don't understand how difficult it is to be the orphan child of two war heroes, and the godson of the Man-Who-Won himself.

"What am I even doing here?" Teddy wonders, staring at his feet. Maybe he should go join the kids after all...  
"Hello, Edward Lupin. You look like you are suffering from wrackspurts."  
Teddy looks back up and is almost blinded by the person standing directly in front of him. It's his sort-of-Aunt Luna and she's wearing...  
"Aunty Luna, what... what are you wearing?"  
"Oh poo. I told you I don't like that name," Luna pouts cutely. Teddy's heart skips a beat.  
"Sorry, Luna," he says, wincing as his voice cracks a little.  
"I made it myself," Luna continues. Maybe she didn't notice. "Just some scraps of fabric and a bit of fairy dust," she says, indicating her frilly white-and-gold dress that shimmers in the light. "Do you like it?"  
"It's wonderful," Teddy breaths out.  
"Oh thank you, you're so sweet," Luna beams at him. She leans forward and kisses his forehead.  
Teddy feels a blush coming up.  
"Can you dance, Edward?"  
"Huh?" Teddy blinks, lost for a second.  
"It's okay if you can't. Harry was rubbish at it when he was your age, too," Luna says, smiling.

"He still is!" Teddy hears Hermione call from over on the dance floor, as she's twirling in said wizard's arms. Harry likely would protest but Teddy sees his sort-of-mother catch her husband's lips with her own so he can't voice his objection.

"So, dance with me?" Teddy's gaze goes back to the blonde standing by him. "I promise I won't set the Nargles on you if you step on my toes."  
"I'd love to, Aun– Luna," Teddy says, hating the fact he's blushing.

She's seventeen years older than he is, but right now Teddy finds that hard to believe. Luna doesn't exactly manage to dance according to any rules he is familiar with, but somehow she moves naturally with both the music, and his own awkward attempts to keep up with her. As one dance turns into another Teddy starts to forget about his teenage troubles and begins to simply enjoy being there with her.

All too soon he feels a soft tap on his shoulder and turns to see Harry standing there, smiling gently at him. "Mind if I cut in, Ted?" he asks in a gentle voice.  
"Oh! Erm, sure, Uncle Harry," Teddy mumbles.  
"Thanks for the dances, Edward. It was fun," Luna says as she takes Harry's hand.

Teddy steps a bit to the side, a strange feeling creeping up in his chest as he watches his aunt and uncle dance.  
"She looks happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah... she does," Teddy answers, his eyes transfixed on the dancers.  
"Come, Teddy. Have a drink with your godmother," Hermione adds, placing an arm around him and guiding him off the floor.

Teddy is sipping a cold butterbeer, sitting on one of the room's long sofas, with his godmother sitting next to him.  
"Aunt Hermione? When... when did you know you were in love?" he asks. He is trying to ignore the sight of Luna and Harry still dancing, in the corner of his eye.  
"The first time? When Harry and I danced, back in the tent," Hermione answers almost with a whisper. "I loved him before that, but never quite romantically... after that dance though, things were never the same. I just about died when Harry did, and I truly became alive when he came back and killed Riddle. I proposed to him that same night."  
A happy smile is on her face, memories on her mind.

"And the second time?" Teddy prompts.  
"Oh, that was when our Luna showed up, lost and alone after that failed expedition with the Scamanders. She was so broken yet so... complete... how could Harry and I _not_ fall in love with her?"  
"How indeed..." Teddy looks down at his drink. Luna's laughter drifts over from the dance floor as she twirls in the arms of her husband. He looks up and realises his aunt is watching them, too.  
"Go, join them," he prompts.  
"Are you sure, Teddy? I can stay with you if you'd like."  
She was always the most caring of his multiple 'parents', Teddy realises. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll go watch the kids play Quidditch, relieve Uncle Draco" he offers.  
"Thanks, Ted. You're a star," Hermione kisses him on the forehead and then she joins her husband and wife in a strange but somehow working three-way dance.

Teddy watches the trio for few moments, especially the lithe blonde who makes his heart beat faster. He knows she will never be his as she's taken twice over, but maybe, one day, he'll find someone like her.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Written for the QLFC **Finals Round 1 - Pairing Diversity.** **1250 words.**

Team character: Teddy Lupin. Other character: Luna Lovegood (-Potter). One-sided crush.

Thanks to Firefly for betaing.


End file.
